


A Journey to Hogwarts

by Kenmabear



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Multi, On Hiatus, Quidditch, haikyuu!! - Freeform, harry potter - au, many bros, many gay ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmabear/pseuds/Kenmabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Qudditch Matches to Multi Coloured boils, everything is possible in the magic world. So what happens when you add our favourite volleyballers? Nothing good, clearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey <3 So idk I was thinking about this and it kinda just happened, so expect quite a few chapters to come.

Kageyama found himself in the loudest train compartment to ever be loud. He was surprised the windows hadn't shattered yet.

It was Kageyama Tobio's 5th year at Hogwarts. (Well, it would be if he survived this train trip.)

Two of his upperclassmen, none other than the rowdy duo of Nishinoya Yuu and Tanaka Ryuunosuke, had decided that he was not to ride alone. No ifs, buts, or maybes. 

And now they were watching some muggle sport on a muggle device. Strange, what even was it? There were two large squares at either end of a wooden court, many lines across it. Each square had a basket on it. The players were wearing singlets, and bouncing the ball around.

Muggles were weird, and they had weird sports.

Both Nishinoya and Tanaka were half-bloods. Half-bloods with no respect, that was. No respect for his ears, sanity, or tolerance. But they most likely had experience with muggles and their ways, thus the device and strange sport they were aggressively screaming about.

If it were anybody younger than him, they would no longer have heads. And that was guaranteed.

The compartment door slid open with a loud creak, he was expecting it to be one of the rowdy duo's friends, such as Yamamoto, there to make his life worse. Or possible Asahi, to save him and keep Nishinoya occupied with something other than a muggle sport. 

But no, it was a shorter boy, maybe a 2nd year? He had messy ginger hair, large brown eyes, and was probably Nishinoya's height.

Either this kid was crazy, or new to the school. Maybe he was a first year, not a second year. Well, he was going to learn his lesson, that's for sure. 

Both Nishinoya and Tanaka's heads shot up, and the muggle device was placed down. More like thrown, if he were to be a realist. The small boy looked at them nervously for a second, as if he were about to back away. It would be better if he did so.

"Who're you?" Tanaka pulled one of his signature, supposedly intimidating faces. They were more stupid than intimidating, though nobody except Daichi and Suga had the heart to tell him that.

The boy froze, tensing up quickly. Kageyama was beginning to feel sorry for him, this had happened to a number of stupid first years before, though. It was nothing new.

"My name is H-Hinata Shouyou!" Surprisingly, the boy hadn't turned tail and run away to another compartment. "Asahi-san told me that I might be able to sit in here, since most of the others were full." 

At the mention of Asahi's name, Noya was instantly alert and asking questions. 

"How do you know Asahi?" He stood up, "Are you guys related? Do you live near eachother? Childhood friends? Do you know Daichi and Suga?" The poor little ginger boy's head was spinning, he waved his hands around frantically, wishing for the questions to come to an end. 

Kageyama sighed, "Nishinoya, Daichi gets ticked when you two scare the first years. He'll take off house points." Daichi was a prefect, Gryffindor Seventh year. And he certainly was never afraid to take away points, and many Gryffindor points had been lost due to Tanaka and Nishinoya.

What Kageyama did not expect, was for the little boy's ears to practically have steam shoot out of them in anger. "I'm a fifth year! I might be short, but I'm a fifth year!" How was this kid a fifth year, if he had never, not ever once in his five years of being at Hogwarts, seen him?  
"Fifth year?" Tanaka and Noya echoed, while Hinata nodded quickly, waving his arms around for extra emphasis. "Yeah! Fifth year!" 

Nishinoya stood up, grabbing the ginger by the shoulders. And much to Kageyama's surprise, Hinata looked like he was going to cry. What the hell? 

Nishinoya looked surprised, backing off slightly, "W-Woah, I.." 

The ginger spoke up again, his voice quivering. Was he more sensitive than Asahi? Was that even possible?

"You're... S-Shorter than me... I've never looked down on anybody the same age or older than me..." Well then, Nishinoya was going to bite his head off. Anybody who was anybody knew that Nishinoya's height was not to be discussed. 

As expected, Noya went off his nut. "Ehhh?! I may be short! But I'm a sixth year, I am your Senpai! And I am the best Keeper in all of the Hogwarts teams!" On the word 'Keeper', Hinata's eyes brightened. Maybe he liked to watch quidditch..? All wizards knew quidditch, so it wouldn't have been a surprise. 

"You play quidditch? Gwah! So do I!" He couldn't be a fifth year. He looked like a young child who had just been presented with a large amount of presents on their birthday. This kid played quidditch? Kageyama had never seen him on any of the teams.

Tanaka voiced his question, very loudly, of course. "Then how come you're not on any of the teams? Which house are you in?" 

"Because, this is my first year at Hogwarts. I was at a smaller school, over somewhere, that was closed due to the small amount of students. And now I'm coming to Hogwarts! It's all gwahh! There's so many people! So many.. Tall.. People..." This kid seemed to have not-happy-with-their-height syndrome. Like many of shorter students, such as Yaku and Nishinoya. 

"Dumbass, 'gwah' is not a word." Kageyama muttered. He hated people who were overly optimistic and energised. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Tanaka and Nishinoya exchange glances, moments before Hinata threw his arms in the air, shouting about how he was not a dumbass. What a dumbass. 

Tanaka crept over to Hinata, another of his strange expressions arising, clearly spooking the short boy. "Hey, Hinata, you said you play Quidditch. Which position?" It was beginning to grow slightly dark outside, though the scenery was still the same, meadows and fields. Boring.

"Seeker!" Hinata exclaimed proudly, planting his hands on his hips. Seeker was of course, a flashy position. While they weren't attention hogs on the field, they had the power to win and end a game with one action. They had to catch the golden snitch. 

Both Nishinoya and Tanaka threw their arms up in excitement, "Seeker, Haha yes! Our seeker graduated, so we need one! Perfect!" Yes, it was true that Gryffindor needed a new seeker. But this kid looked more like a Hufflepuff, too excited and bubbly to be a Slytherin, and he was a dumbass. So that ruled out Ravenclaw, unless he had some secret math-nerd abilities. 

"Tanaka-san, Nishinoya-san." Kageyama interrupted the loud and excited babbling, it was best not to let them get ahead of themselves. 

"We're your senpais!" Tanaka barked, pointing an accusing finger at Kageyama. Great. Whatever.

"Yeah, yeah. Tanaka-senpai, Nishinoya-senpai. Hinata might not be a Gryffindor, you know." He sighed as realisation hit the duo harder than a truck. Though this was of course interrupted as the train rattled, sending Hinata flying straight into Kageyama due to him being the only standing one of the four. 

In fright, Kageyama tried to squirm away, while wildly throwing his arms at the short ginger. Invasion of personal space much. Limbs were thrown around in panic, many inhuman noises being made as Kageyama slapped Hinata off him. Hinata ended up in a strange position, as if he were in some kind of yoga class.

The sound of laughter was slightly overwhelming. Maybe none of this would've happened if he had just sat with Kindaichi and Kunimi. 

Kageyama shifted slightly in his seat, wishing the train would hurry up so that they could get to Hogwarts already. 

There was a knock on the compartment door, which moments later slid open to reveal the Gryffindor prefect, Daichi Sawamura. Of course, there could be only one reason he was there, with the dark aura hanging around him.

"Tanaka! Nishinoya!" He yelled, "Keep it down or I'm deducting house points!" 

Nishinoya was cowering behind Tanaka, who's spirit had probably descended to heaven, or hell (who knows) by now. 

Daichi's attention had now turned to Hinata though, who was still in his yoga position, in the corner of the seat that Kageyama was sitting on. He could feel Daichi's hostile glare turn to him, before glancing back at Hinata. 

"Kageyama, don't beat up new students." It was simple, but at the same time terrifying. It's not like he had beat him up, just wrapped his legs around his chest and slotted his arms through them. It only made breathing partially difficult. 

Loud whispers that were more than audible were coming from Noya and Tanaka, Daichi's death glare was once again sent their way. 

The train continued to rattle, though the view was beginning to change. The sky was growing darker, the bulky grey clouds were beginning to spew droplets of rain and hail. Rivers were more frequent and the air grew dense and cold.

Finally.

Another head popped up behind Daichi. No, two heads. Two seventh year heads he was hoping not to see this train ride. 

"Ohoho?"

"Ohohoho. Daichi, your presence is needed, first years fighting." 

Kuroo was a prefect, why was he asking Daichi for help? Clearly his presence was needed in this compartment, to shut the two idiots up. 

Daichi scoffed, "Kuroo. You're a big boy, you can handle some first years by yourself." The sly male exchanged glances with Bokuto, the smirk he wore like a badge couldn't mean anything good.

"Yeah, Daichi. I'm a pretty big boy, if you know what I mean."

And there it was, the comment that everybody had seen coming. Except for maybe Hinata, he was yet to see the true side of the sly prefect and his partner in crime. Still, it was enough to make the everybody in the compartment fall silent, even Kageyama's face had a hint of red. 

Daichi looked a mix of embarrassment and anger, and was probably going to scream any minute. Though Kuroo and Bokuto knew him too well. They were already gone before Daichi could overcome his embarrassment. 

Kageyama was surprised to see how the small ginger boy had slowly shifted over, so that the gap between them was much smaller. Hugging your knees and staring at the floor was usually the way most people would react when they first heard Kuroo talking about... Anyway. So it was nothing out of the ordinary when Hinata reacted like this.

There was one last rattle of the train before began to slow, the night had crept up on the students (and soon to be students) of Hogwarts alarmingly quickly. The view was lovely, once your eyes adjusted to the dark. 

Soon he would be back in the safety of the dormitories, his stomach filled with lovely hot food and his thoughts never leaving quidditch.

\-------------------

Bokuto, with his arm slung around Kuroo's shoulders, was heading back along the train carriage to the prefects carriage. Sure, he wasn't really a prefect. But Kuroo was, so he usually just tagged along. It's not like anybody cared.

They probably did, but it's not like they could do anything about it. 

"Oi, Brokuto." Kuroo's hand jabbed at his shoulder, rather harshly. 

"Yeah, Kubro?" 

"Bro. Look, Akaashi is totally staring at you bro. See him up there? His head is like poking out of that compartment, Kenma's there too."

Was he staring? That was unlike Akaashi. 

"Kuroo-san, not only can I hear you, but I am simply waiting for you two idiots to come back. Kenma's game isn't working, since we're nearly at Hogwarts. And he's bored, so he wants you to go keep him company." That last part was most likely a lie, about Kenma wanting Kuroo. 

Most people thought Kuroo was a pain in the ass. Especially Oikawa, because Kuroo was his main rival when it came to the ladies. (Oikawa still had a larger crowd, but Kuroo would never admit that.)

Kenma was one of these people, Akaashi also, yet Kenma still followed him around and was his closest friend. Probably because of their childhood friendship. 

The train rattled again, beginning to slow down. 

Bokuto fell forward, due to the sudden lurch. Many others who were unlucky enough to be standing at the time of the arrival began to lose balance as well. 

But before he could grab on to something, regain his balance, or even fail and hit the ground... There was a pair of arms stabilising him, their grip was tight and their arms were strong. Probably Kuroo, what a good guy.

But when Bokuto looked up, Kuroo was still next to him, snickering with his arms crossed.

That meant...  
"Hey hey hey! Thanks 'Kaashi!" He straightened, quickly brushing his robes off with the backs of his hands. Though Akaashi's emotionless stare seemed to shoot daggers into his soul. How did he even do that?

"You're welcome, again, Bokuto-san."

"Again?" Kuroo chimed, leaning in. "Ohoho, how many times has Akaashi been there to catch your falling sorry ass?" 

"Too many times. At least once every train trip." Akaashi muttered, before turning away. Damn, how nice. 

"Bro. Brokuto. Akaashi's been done with your shit since the beginning. You're lucky he hasn't just got up and left." Kuroo snickered. Like he could talk, Kenma was always trying to get rid of him. 

"Kubroo, you know I'm your bro, bro. But you need to shut the hell up because you're a damn hypocrite. Kenma's been done with your shit since before you came to Hogwarts!" 

"Bro. That is so not true, right Kenma?" Kuroo called. So when Kenma told him to stop being an idiot and fix his robes because they were mess, Bokuto lost it.

"Bro, as usual. I'm right." 

"You're never right."

"I was right just then." 

"Kuroo! Bokuto! Hurry up and get off the train, while you two have been bickering, others have already left!" Daichi's demanding voice came from the other end of the carriage. And he looked mad. Crap, really mad. Some first years probably blew something up, happened last year.

The two of them quickly hurried along, stepping off the train with Daichi's hostile gaze shooting missiles into the backs of their heads. 

What a great start to the year.

 

\-------------------

The Great Hall was more amazing than Hinata could have imagined. He knew it was spectacular, from both rumours floating around the halls of his previous school, and word from cousins and distant friends who attended the school.

Hinata was not the only student in 5th year arriving at Hogwarts for the first time, there were others from the Wizardry and Witchcraft school he had previously attended. Such as Izumi and Kouji. 

The levitating candles and the bustling of students at their respective tables was enough to make Hinata go Gwahh! 

Hinata, Izumi and Koji were led up ahead of the first years, as the Sorting Ceremony was about to start. They were all fifth years, so it made sense that they should be sorted first. 

The hundreds of students quieted at the call of an old man's voice, he looked like he would much rather be running a boot camp, not a magic school. It must be Headmaster Ukai, Hinata had heard about him. Apparently his son taught there as well.

There was suddenly a call from the Slytherin table, from the boy who had come looking for Daichi on the Hogwarts express. The one with the black hair which looked as if he had just woken up. Was his name Kuroo? Hinata couldn't remember. 

"Nice hair-do, Ukai!" There was an audible slapping noise, a boy sitting to the bedhead's right, dark hair as well, had hit him across the face. The boy to the left, the one who looked like an owl and had been standing behind the bedhead on the train lost it, moments before the whole Slytherin table erupted in laughter. 

The Gryffindor table soon joined in, while many Ravenclaws face-palmed and muttered insults under their breaths. The Hufflepuff students all looked confused and bewildered. Others dotted around has similar reactions to the Ravenclaws.

"Tetsurou, one more comment and I'll revoke your status as a prefect. You good-for-nothing lump of toad!" Good-for-nothing lump of toad? Was that supposed to be an insult? Interesting. Everybody seemed very unique at this school.

This seemed to shut everyone up though, so it was clearly effective.

"Now, before I was so rudely interrupted." Headmaster Ukai shot a glance at Kuroo, but quickly returned to the three fifth years and the mass of first years in line by the staff table. "We have 3 fifth year students who have transferred from another school, no questions, questions are annoying, so they'll be sorted before the first years."

Izumi was first, Hinata watched as he stepped up to place on the hat. It immediately started mumbling, shifting around on his head, much to Hinata's surprise. 

After about a minute of this, which must've been agonising for Izumi, the hat let out a loud shout. "Hufflepuff!" 

When Koji sat the magical hat on his head, the timing was very different. It was off seconds before he had put it on.

"Hufflepuff!" 

Both Koji and Izumi went to find themselves seats at the Hufflepuff table, many welcoming students shifting across to make room for them. Where would Hinata be? What if he ended up with the good-for-nothin lump of toad in Slytherin? Surely a house like that might change him for the worst.

Hinata sat down on the stool nervously, placing the old hat on top of his messy ginger curls, immediately gripping onto the sides of the stool. 

It didn't take long, the Sorting Hat had made up his mind.

He was not with Izumi or Koji,

"Gryffindor!" The hat bellowed. Hinata quickly took it off, before two familiar voices yelled in triumph from the Gryffindor table. It was the two loud sixth years he has met in the train, who had been scolded by that prefect Kuroo had been searching for. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya jumped up, ruffling his hair happily and dragging him by the arm, rather forcefully, over to the Gryffindor table. The trio sat down, Nishinoya and Tanaka babbling happily about their new Seeker. Despite the fact that Hinata was technically not even on the team, yet. Keyword yet.

Across from Hinata was the dark haired boy who had put him in the strange yoga-like position on the train. Geez, he was scary.

"I was sure you'd be a Hufflepuff." He heard the boy grunt. Was that an insult..? Izumi and Koji were Hufflepuffs, so they couldn't be that bad.

Hinata wasn't going to continue the conversation with the scary boy, but then he spoke again. This time a question, with less of a grunt.

"So you're a seeker?" Well, the grunt was gone, but the scariness of his face had doubled. You'd think this guy would be over with the Slytherins, Nishinoya and Tanaka had told him everything about them after getting off the train. Apparently they were very ambitious, and some of them could be rude or scary. 

Nishinoya reckoned that there were only a few good Slytherins, like Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi and Kenma. Hinata had no clue who Akaashi or Kenma were.

"Oi, dumbass, I asked you a question." Right, he had! He had totally drifted off, and now the guy was glaring at him even more. If that was possible. 

"Yeah! I played seeker for my old school." It was true, but there were only two houses at his own school, so playing on the quidditch team when there were little over 200 students in total was not a huge achievement, not that he'd tell this guy that.

"Kageyama Tobio, Gryffindor Chaser." He played quidditch? Hinata surely wouldn't want to play against this guy. He'd probably pass out in fright. (Not that he did that already...)

Before the conversation could continue any further, there was a yell from a Headmaster Ukai for them all to shut up while the first years were sorted. 

Hinata didn't once get bored from the Sorting Hat's yells, as he found it quite amazing. Though clearly the other students at the Gryffindor table had bore through this ceremony one too many times, as some had there heads on the table or were fidgeting around restlessly. Sure, it took forever. But watching wasn't boring or time wasting for Hinata.

There was a hard hand on his left shoulder. Hinata quickly turned around to see Daichi standing there. Tanaka had told him that Daichi had a very father-like personality, and was often called 'Dadchi' by many of the students.

"Hey, you're Hinata, right? Seeker?" Hinata quickly nodded, maybe he was here to talk about quidditch with him? 

"Ah, I expect to see you at tryouts then. Sawamura Daichi, Team Captain." The boy winked before returning to his seat. Next to a pale, silver haired boy and Azumane Asahi, who had helped him out on the train. At first glance, he looked about 22. Only 17 though, apparently. 

Once the Sorting Ceremony was over, along with the feast that followed, the large crowd dispersed. Hinata made sure to follow Tanaka and Nishinoya, as they seemed to know where they were going. Hall led to hall, and floating staircase led to floating staircase. Geez, did anybody ever fall off these things?

The trio arrived at a portrait of a rather large lady, who scoffed and crossed her arms. She muttered something before raising an eyebrow expectantly at the two sixth years in front of her. 

"Dragonsnout." Nishinoya grumbled, eyeing down the lady in the portrait. Had they fought or something? Neither the portrait nor Nishinoya were making eye contact, and Tanaka was making a similar face to that on the train. 

Whatever it was, Hinata was innocent and he intended on keeping it that way.

After what seemed like hours, (though in reality, was no longer than a minute) of silent staring, the lady in the portrait huffed once more, and swung open to reveal a hole leading into a large circular room.

A few students were gathered in there. A couple of second years eating a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans, some older students playing chess with some attitudinal pieces who enjoyed back talking, and Azumane Asahi reading a book quietly near the large fireplace that dominated one section of the room.

"Asahi-san!" Nishinoya squealed, leaping over to him with his arms outstretched, knocking over many things in his way. Asahi yelled in fright, nearly falling over backwards. He seemed like a huge softie, despite his looks. Strange, how Nishinoya seemed so excited to see him when Asahi was certainly terrified of the younger boy.

There was a whisper in his ear, not softly, of course, as it was Tanaka. "They're gay as hell for eachother, but they don't know it yet." It was astounding that neither of them heard, as the students playing chess on the other side of the room slowly nodded their heads in agreement. 

While Nishinoya and Asahi goofed around, (well, Noya did. Asahi suffered.) in the common room, Tanaka led Hinata upstairs to the boys' dormitory, where he would be staying.

There was a bed already made for him, a neat pile of Gryffindor-styled clothes at the end. (Such as the scarf and tie.)

One bed over though, was the scary boy, Kageyama was it? Who had put him in the yoga-position on the train. Strange, he'd seen him at the Gryffindor table as well, they just seemed to keep running into eachother.

Hinata could feel Kageyama's hostile glare on him as he placed his many things around his bed, making it feel more like home. Geez, how scary.

"Can you quit staring at me?" He mumbled awkwardly, trying to avoid the boy's gaze.

He did stop, though Hinata still felt rather wary about the aura around him.

"Tch, Dumbass." Kageyama grunted. What the hell? He was not a dumbass.

"You're the dumbass!" Hinata glared, crossing his arms. What a jerk. He had called him a dumbass on the train too. 

"I'm not!" He grunted back. 

Hinata turned around, his mouth open and ready to ask Tanaka's opinion on the topic, but Tanaka was nowhere to be seen. Loud yells echoed from the common room, so Nishinoya and Tanaka must've reunited while Kageyama and himself had their dumbass argument. 

Sighing, he flopped down backwards into the soft bed, the comfortable sheets welcoming him graciously. It wasn't nearly as good as his own bed at home, though it was most definitely comfortable enough. 

He skipped into the welcoming feeling of sleep, everything turning black around him.

\-------------------

Bokuto cursed loudly as the mixture in his cauldron exploded all over him, causing small glistening boils to pop up all over his face, neck and arms. Laughter echoed around the room, the conductor of the orchestra of laughing students being none other than Kuroo. His current partner.

"Bokuto! No swearing in my class, you rat!" Professor Ukai yelled, (Not Headmaster Ukai, but his son.)

"Off to the Hospital Wing! Go! Now! Out! Kuroo, go with him!" Sighing, Bokuto and Kuroo exited the class of laughing students. This was not irregular, the two of them visiting the Hospital Wing during a potions class. They kept tally of who caused these trips. Bokuto leading 27 to 24. 

Kuroo was supposed to be a prefect, but it seemed more like they had nobody else for the job. Because Kuroo was most definitely not your ideal guy to be looking after students. Neither was Bokuto, to be fair. But hey. Kuroo's prefect status got him into the Prefect Bathroom when he wanted to take a long soak in the hot tub they had in there.

"Bro, are those boils turning silver?" Bokuto lifted his arm, staring down at his skin. Kuroo was right, his boils were silver.

"Bro. I'm turning silver. I don't know if this is good or bad." 

They hurried into the Hospital Wing, as Bokuto's boils were starting to change from silver to gold. 

"I'm a galleon, bro. Look at me, I'm gold." 

"Yeah yeah, where's Mada- Bro. Look. That's Akaashi over in that bed, what the hell happened to him?" 

Akaashi? Akaashi would never do something stupid like turn his own boils gold, so something must be really wrong.

He looked dead, all limp inside the crinkled white sheets, his paler than usual arms gripping onto the ends tightly. He must be very sick, because there didn't appear to be anything physically wrong. Like broken bones.

Bokuto peered over the side of the bed, Kuroo behind him and staring over his shoulder. 

He looked anything but peaceful, his dark curls messy and his usual expressionless face pale as the ghosts that liked to hang around the Hogwarts corridors. 

"Damn, bro. D'you think he'll be alright for the first quidditch match? We play Ravenclaw, and their team is pretty good this year." 

"Brokuto, this is Akaashi we're talking about. He'll be perfectly fine. You need to stop worrying so much and get those boils taken care of, they're purple." 

Kuroo was right, his boils were turning from gold to purple. 

As they turned around, a giant yell came from the school's nurse. "YOU! OUT!" She was pointing a finger at Kuroo, whilst grabbing Bokuto by the ear and wrenching him away. Well, there goes his bro.

Kuroo waved, running out of the Hospital Wing in fright. The nurse was scary, even for somebody like Kuroo.

"You. Why do you have purple boils?" 

"Potions class, Miss." Bokuto grinned sheepishly. 

"This was deliberate, was it not? Eleven times you have messed up in Potions class in order to see somebody! Eleven times!" This was true, expectations for Bokuto were very low, so some kind of injury in Potions was very common and would often give him an excuse to visit somebody in the Hospital Wing.

"No, not this time." He shook his head, casting a sideways glance at where Akaashi was sleeping.

Except now he wasn't.

Akaashi was sitting upright, staring at him with a disapproving expression. 

"Hey hey hey! 'Kaashi! Why're you in here?" Bokuto went to tear away from the nurse, trying to reach Akaashi. But she harshly pulled him back by the ear, screaming at him. "NO!" She let go of him, hastily pulling the curtains around Akaashi's bed.

"Geez, he's my friend." Bokuto complained, glancing back over at the curtains. Couldn't Akaashi tell her to let him in?

"Boils! Time to treat your boils!" She grabbed him but he ear again, dragging him over to one of the beds. 

"What's wrong with Akaashi?" Bokuto grumbled, covering his now flaming red ear. 

"It's none of your business, you rat." The nurse hissed, "You should know you're not supposed to ask about other students' reasons for being in here!" Sadly, Bokuto's other ear was not protected. The nurse grabbed it, giving a hard yank. 

"Ow! You're supposed to cure these ridiculous boils, not give me ear injuries!" He complained, cupping a hand over each red ear. 

She scoffed, reaching for a small vial with blue liquid in it. They had made these in their first and second years, a cure for boils. 

Bokuto snatched it off her, much to the nurse's annoyance. After drinking every last drop, he handed it back with a sheepish grin. 

The boils began to disappear, but Bokuto's worry for Akaashi didn't. He seemed fine on the train, at the Sorting Ceremony, and at the feast following it. Though, Bokuto could recall Akaashi seeming very pale and even less talkative (if that was possible) than usual... 

Akaashi hadn't been in the common room, where they usually met before heading to breakfast. He wasn't present at breakfast, eating his own body weight and still remaining skinny. 

"Can I stay a bit?" Bokuto asked, cocking his head to the side.

"No skipping class!" The nurse roared, "You will not stay here to get out of your classes! Go on! Get out!" Bokuto stood quickly, fearing that if his ears were grabbed once more, he'd lose all hearing. 

"See you later, Akaashi!" He called, rushing out of the Hospital Wing and through the dim hallways. 

Funnily enough, Kuroo was waiting for him in the corridor that led to the Potions room.

"Thank for waiting, bro." The two headed into the room, greeted by a furious Professor Ukai.

"You brats! You took twenty five minutes! How long does it take to go drink some curing stuff and come back? Huh? How long?!" He roared. Bokuto could feel shivers going down his spine. 

The two scooted back to their cauldron, as they had been working together. Snickers came from many of the students who shared their class, but it's not like either of them cared all that much. With Kuroo's Prefect status, and all, he could just take points off them.

"So, what's up with Akaashi, bro? He all good?" Bokuto shuddered, because he had no clue what was wrong with Akaashi. He could only recall the Chaser being in the Hospital Wing once, when a Bludger had knocked him unconscious. 

Sighing, Bokuto shook his head. "I dunno, bro. He woke up, but then that crusty old nurse grabbed me by the ear and dragged me off. Then kicked me right out of the Hospital Wing. Did somebody shove a stick up her ass sometime? Because she's ridiculously harsh, man." He threw his arms up for extra emphasis. 

Kuroo laughed, slapping his back. "He'll be fine. He has to be, 'cause we need our Bokuto-sitter if we're gonna beat those Ravens in the first match. They've got a real good team bro. Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Shimizu, Yachi, Yaku, Yamaguchi and Four Eyes." 

"Well that's just great." Bokuto groaned, slouching. "Like, bro, they've won for three years in a row! It's annoying as hell, man." 

"Hufflepuff aren't bad, either. They've got Ushijima, and he's like half a team by himself. Michimiya, too." Kuroo continued, as if he wanted to know how great the other teams were. 'Cause Slytherin was going to win this year.

The bell rang, though, signalling for the potions class gone wrong to end. "Right, Charms with Professor Takeda next, he's the only teacher not to give me a detention yet. He's good." 

"Kuroo, no offence but, how the hell did you become a prefect?" 

"Bro. I've always been a good student and I rightfully earned it." Kuroo huffed, crossing his arms. "There's no need to give me that look, either." Whoops. 

"Get out!" Professor Ukai's yell was a familiar one. His rough hands grabbed the back of their robes, dragging them forcefully across the room and towards the exit. Bokuto didn't resist, as he didn't fancy a detention. 

\-------------------

Yaku sighed in relief, classes were finally over for the day, and Quidditch practice didn't start until the next week. He had finished all homework in class time, so he was in for a lovely night of relaxing.

That was until a certain Hufflepuff fifth year showed up in the Ravenclaw common room.  
"Yaku-san!" The Hufflepuff called, running across the usually peaceful common room and knocking many books and chess pieces off the tables.

"Lev?! How did you even get in here?" Yaku shrieked, almost falling out of his chair in fright. "You have to answer a riddle to get in here!"

The tall boy huffed, crossing his arms. "Don't doubt me, Yaku-san! I'm smarter than I look."

"...Who let you in?" Yaku raised an eyebrow, as there was no way this silver haired Hufflepuff could answer one of the riddles. 

"Yamaguchi." The tall boy reached around to scratch behind his ear nervously, "I needed help with homework, and he said you might be able to help me! So he let me inside." Couldn't Yamaguchi go one day without letting some idiot into the Ravenclaw Tower for homework?

Sighing, he pulled another chair over for Lev to sit down on. "What subject?" 

Lev sat down, his knees almost touching the small table in between them. "Muggle Studies. I have to write two scrolls on what they do at their schools. But I fell asleep in class and have no clue about any of it."

With a loud groan, Yaku slumped in his chair. "Lev! Pay attention in class, then you wouldn't need to come sneaking into the Ravenclaw Tower!"

Lev simply waved him off with a laugh, ignoring everything he said, much to Yaku's annoyance.

"Did you take any notes before you feel asleep?" He hissed at the taller boy, who didn't seem to be noticing his extreme annoyance. 

"Nope!" He laughed again, which made Yaku nearly burst. What an idiot! 

Sighing, he stood. "Since you didn't think to bring any parchment to write on, I have to go get some of my own for you. Stay here, you owe me."

Yaku headed up the flight of stairs toward the boys dormitories, muttering to himself. 

Once he reached his bed, he lifted open the large trunk that lay on the floor at the end. Everything inside was neatly packed, scrolls of parchment all tightly bound together in one corner. He took two, as he recalled Lev saying he had to write an essay of two scrolls.

Luckily, Lev had managed to stay put and was still in his seat when Yaku returned. 

He sat back down in the chair, unravelling the parchment and laying it across the dark wooden table. "So, the Muggle school system?" Lev nodded, watching with little interest.

"Well, Muggles go through three to four stages, in school. They go to a first school, often called Grade School or Elementary school when they are around the ages of six or seven, if not younger. Write that down." Lev scribbled down what Yaku had just said, in his incredibly untidy handwriting, which pained Yaku to look at. 

Yaku nodded once he had finished writing the sentence. "Do you know how long they stay at that level for?" 

Lev seemed puzzled, placing one slender finger to his chin in thought. "Isn't it like, seven years or so? Like us here at Hogwarts?" He actually got something right, maybe he had heard some of the information during that class.

"Yes, write that down." Lev did so, complaining that his arm hurt.

"I'm not going to write your essay for you, Lev!" Yaku screeched, feeling his body temperature rise in anger. Lev just sighed, muttering something Yaku couldn't quite catch.

How ungrateful.

However, somewhere deep down, Yaku was surprised to find that he was glad in a way that Lev had come to him for help, instead of one of the other Hufflepuffs or another Ravenclaw. He was keeping that feeling buried so deep inside him that it would never be found. Ever.

"Lev, did you bring your Muggle Studies text book? Because I'm not going to sit here and tell you all the answers." Yaku raised an eyebrow as Lev shook his head. 

The tall boy, who was probably made of 75% legs, stood, knocking his knee on the bottom of the table. He let out a howl of pain, hopping around on one leg and clutching his soon to be bruised knee. Yaku found this very amusing, though others in the usually quiet common room did not. 

 

"Shh!" Yaku hissed, "Look, we'll go into the Hufflepuff common room, people get pissed in here if you disturb them." Standing, he grabbed onto the sleeve of Lev's robes and began to drag him down the many flights of stairs, the tall boy still clutching the scrolls of parchment.

He continued to drag the complaining fifth year down many floors, as the Hufflepuff common room was a basement, and the Ravenclaw common room was well... A tower. 

Yaku knew where the entrance to their common room was. He also knew how to get into it, as it did not require a password like the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms. 

He turned a corner, heading down the kitchen corridor, much to Lev's surprise. "Yaku-san? You know the way...?" You should never doubt a Ravenclaw and their knowledge. Of course he knew the way. And if he hadn't, Lev had told him he was going in the right direction anyway. 

Yaku stopped at a small group of barrels, to the right of the corridor. Lev still seemed astounded that he knew what he was doing.

He reached out to tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of ‘Helga Hufflepuff’. The lid swung open.

Lev was opening and closing his mouth in astonishment, though he made no sound. This annoyed Yaku. "Well, you coming? Or are you just going to stand there looking like a clownfish?" He huffed, crawling into the passageway. 

Behind him, Yaku could hear the sounds of bumping and somebody cursing. Raising an eyebrow, he continued for a few feet before stepping out into the Hufflepuff common room. Lev stepped out after him, rubbing a certain spot of his head. No wonder he had a hard time like that, being so tall.

"Couldn't we have just gone to the library?" He heard Lev mumbling behind him. 

Yaku heaved a loud sigh. "No, because we came to get your Muggle Studies book. Remember?" 

Lev snapped his fingers, seeming to only realise that after Yaku had reminded him. He rushed out through a tunnel which he knew led to the Boys Dormitories. 

Soon he returned, carrying a very poorly treated book on Muggles. No surprise, that it was in such a bad condition.

The Hufflepuff common room had a very warm feeling to it. It felt very much like a living room you might find in an ordinary home. A bright day sunshine shone through the windows, and chattering students didn't even seem to notice a Ravenclaw amongst them. If they did, they had no problem with it. 

He wasn't really meant to be in another house's common room. But nobody was usually caught, unless they were found in the Slytherin Dungeon. There were many blackmailers over there. Kuroo and Bokuto, on the other hand, would simply pull so many pranks that nobody was in the common room in the first place. 

So, it wasn't usually a problem. (Unless a teacher was there, of course.)

Yaku sat down on one of the couches, surprised by how comfortable they were compared to the seats in the Ravenclaw Tower. 

He felt Lev's body pressing against him, as the couch wasn't big, and Lev wasn't small. 

This didn't seem to bother the silver haired Hufflepuff, though. Not in the slightest bit. 

There was a loud smack as the book was rather forcefully placed into the table in front of them. 

He watched with little interest as Lev turned through the pages, looking for a particular chapter or two on their education. One thing Yaku did notice, though, was there were cat drawings on almost every single page. Small little ones in the corners, bigger ones down the sides and in between paragraphs. It was quite cute, actually.

He didn't decide to bring it up, because he'd rather not be helping an annoying fifth grader who doodled all over their textbook and fell asleep in class.

"Found it!" Lev chirped in triumph, pointing at the chapter's title, which read; 'The Muggle Education System'.

"Right, okay." Yaku scanned over the page, then flipping to the next few. He skimmed over it, trying to take in the information. "So just read... Here, then up to page 198. It's got all the information you'll probably need. Then -" he took the parchment from where Lev had stuffed it, his pocket, and placed it on the table. "-you rewrite it in your own words, basically." 

Lev opened his mouth, but Yaku beat him to his own question. "No, you cannot directly copy it." Lev slumped in disappointment. Honestly, how he had passed the previous years was a mystery.

It took over an hour, a whole hour full complaints from Lev as his grammar was corrected multiple times. He had tried to copy the textbook, though the smaller of the two had caught him and forced him to rewrite all sentences copied. 

By the time Yaku stood, ready to head back up to the Ravenclaw Tower, it was nearing dinner. Outside, the sun was beginning to creep towards the horizon. 

Even though it had been mentally draining, Yaku was satisfied with himself. The thought of helping another student was pleasing to him, even if it was somebody like Lev.

Waving, Yaku exited the Hufflepuff common room through the passage that led into the kitchen corridor. Though a sudden thought struck him as he surfaced.

Lev was probably now going to ask for Yaku's help on every assignment and essay. Great. Now that he had helped him once, he would be like a Seagull and want more. 

...He was not prepared to lose his mental stability. Not just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg im s o r r y I'm a procrastinator  
> There's probably a ton of mistakes in here but yo whatever editing is for losers am I right or am I right

Oikawa was rudely awoken by a stabbing pain in his head. He slowly leaned forward an sat up, his bed giving a small creak.

Somebody loomed over his bed, their arms crossed and a scowl plastered on their face.

There was only one person who could get away with that.

"Iwa-chan~! G'morning!" Oikawa swung his legs across, standing up and stretching in the morning sunlight. 

Somehow, this was only greeted by a grunted threat. "Hurry up, Shittykawa. You slept in." 

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed, "I was up late. Plus I'm still used to being on break. When I don't have to be up at dawn." Oikawa sighed, opening his trunk and sorting through his new robes. He had grown out of the ones he had worn in sixth year. 

He heard Iwaizumi huff, footsteps following. When he looked back up, his robes in hand, Iwaizumi had left. 

Oikawa sighed. Iwaizumi had most likely already headed off to the Great Hall for breakfast, leaving him alone in the dormitories to get himself ready.

But he didn't need Iwaizumi waiting for him, despite how much he would have liked it. He was perfectly capable of getting himself organised for the day ahead without the other male looming over his shoulder constantly.

After straightening his robes and perfecting his hair, Oikawa left the dormitories and headed to the common room. 

It was empty, not a single person was in there. A few chess boards had been set up, and the pieces were now head butting and wrestling eachother.

He glanced across the room at a clock.

Iwaizumi was right. He had really slept in.

Oikawa dashed out of the common room, hurrying down the many stairs in the tower as fast as he could. He couldn't miss breakfast, since all the girls would be there. And so would all the other lady-magnets at the school. 

Upon reaching the Great Hall, Oikawa rushed over to the Ravenclaw table, sitting in his usual seat next to Iwaizumi. 

Other students were already beginning to leave, where as neither Oikawa nor Iwaizumi had actually started eating.

"Iwa-chan, did you wait for me?" Oikawa tilted his head slightly. Iwaizumi had arrived at the Great hall before he had. Yet he hadn't actually started eating.

The other male huffed, quickly reaching for a plate with many pancakes stacked on top of eachother. "Why would I wait for you, Trashykawa?" He had waited! A warm feeling surgedin Oikawa's chest. 

"Oi, idiot, you gonna eat or what? You're already late as it is." He grumbled, quickly stealing one of Iwaizumi's pancakes. Not like he'd eat all of them anyway. 

"Yeah, yeah. I already told you I was up pretty late last night. I have an excuse to be up late. Whereas, you were still in the dormitories waiting for me. Weren't you, Iwa-chan?" For once, Oikawa had a point. And he was proud of himself for it, as a small blush crept up on the other's cheeks.

He watched as Iwaizumi quickly looked away, scowling. "I figured you'd drag me back anyway, so... It was just saving myself time." Yeah right, he had caught him. For once. 

"Stop grinning and eat, Tashykawa!" He felt a strong force connect with his shoulder causing him to nearly fall onto the terrified`fifth year girl sitting on his other side, which wouldn't have ended well in the slightest.

Next to the girl was Shimizu Kiyoko, most definitely one of the prettiest girls at hogwarts. She was very protective of this girl. And many of the Gryffindors were protective of her. 

"So rude, Iwa-chan." He mumbled, finishing off the stolen pancake as even more students began to clear. Few Ravenclaws remained, as they were usually very organised and on time for everything. 

The rowdy lot of Gryffindors nearby were having their daily food fight. Sawamura Daichi trying to stop them all, and Sugawara Koushi trying to protect a small ginger boy.

Oikawa recognised this boy as one of the transferring fifth years. How very Sugawara-like to try and protect the newcomer. No matter how desperate he was to join the fun.

Kuroo and Bokuto were being restrained by one of the other Slytherin seventh years, Yukie, while Kenma watched with the most bored and tired expression he had ever seen. This was normal, of course. 

He turned at the sound of Iwazumi standing, a moment later his strong hand grabbing onto the back of his robes and forcefully dragging him out of the hall. 

"Iwa-chan! I can walk, you know!" Oikawa scoffed, trying to break free. 

Iwaizumi was much stronger than him, though Oikawa tried to avoid situations in which he may prove it. The girls couldn't know that.

"I could see you staring at those Gryffindors, Trashykawa. Food fights will lose us house points, so don't you even think about it." He finally broke free, straightening out his robes and fixing his hair. 

"We've won both the House and Quidditch cups three years in a row. I doubt we'll lose, Iwa-chan."

This earned him a literal kick in the ass. Who knew he had so much force behind every punch, kick, and head-butt?

Oikawa did, from prior experience. 

The other boy grunted, grabbing him by the ear (what was with this school and ear-grabbing? The nurse and teachers did it too) and continuing to drag him back towards the Ravenclaw Tower. "Come on, we have Defence Against the Dark Arts first. And neither of us have our textbooks." 

Oikawa huffed, crossing his arms and letting Iwaizumi drag him. Personally, he enjoyed any chance at a glimpse of his muscular and toned arms.

Not that he'd let him know that.

\-----------------

Bokuto was beginning to worry. And that said something, because he rarely worried about anything. 

Akaashi hadn't been out of the Hospital Wing since he last saw him. (When he had the colour-changing boils.) 

His bed and well-sorted trunk hadn't been touched in the last two days. Was checking creepy? It's not like he was stalking him. Just being a good friend. 

There was still a short while before classes started, if he left the Great hall now, he'd be able to visit and still get to Defence Against the Dark Arts in time. (They shared this class with the Ravenclaws.)

Resisting the urge to throw around pieces of wet food with the Gryffindors, Bokuto dashed out of the hall and towards the Hospital Wing, trying not to waste a second of time. 

He pushed open the large wooden doors with ease, staring around the nearly empty room. Only two beds were occupied. One was refuge to a porky looking Hufflepuff boy, and the other still had Akaashi. 

The devil of a nurse came hurtling over, looking madder than ever before. Somebody had probably shoved another stick up her ass. 

"You! Why are you back here?" She demanded. He instinctively shielded his ears from her grabbing hands.

Bokuto flashed a smile, simply pointing to the bed Akaashi lay in. He was awake, staring at him with a faint smile, which was rather unusual. He must've been really lonely.

The nurse groaned, clearly still unhappy about his presence. Though she did get the idea that he would most likely come back every day until he was allowed to talk to Akaashi. 

"Fine, go. But be quick or I swear I'm going to kick you out of here so hard you won't walk for days!" There'd be no point to that, as he'd be in the Hospital Wing anyway from the injury. But Bokuto didn't care, he didn't want to go through that.

"Akaaaashiii!" He called, running over to the side of his bed, greeting with a small murmur of 'Bokuto-san.' 

He'd told Akaashi many times just to call him Bokuto, yet he wouldn't listen. 

"What's wrong with ya, 'Kaashi?" He pulled over a small wooden stool that sat at the next bed over, so that he could sit down closer to Akaashi. 

He wasn't expecting the panicked expression that Akaashi had, as if he was hiding something and had just been caught. 

"Well? C'mon, we're friends. Plus Kuroo and I are really worried, man. We've got that game against the Ravenclaws coming up. And you're one of our best chasers. After me, of course." 

The other's panic seemed to slowly ebb away. Maybe Bokuto would actually find out what was wrong with his friend. 

Akaashi sat up straight, his skin paler than Bokuto had ever seen. He had dark rings under his eyes, suggesting he hadn't had as much rest as he may have needed.  
He watched the sheets were swept back, and horror filled Bokuto. 

All of Akaashi's lower right leg was gone. 

It was just... Gone.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto screeched, throwing a hand over his mouth to muffle it quickly. He didn't wish to be thrown out by the nurse.

The dark haired Chaser bit his lip, staring down at his hands that were neatly folded in his lap. "It's called Vanishing Sickness. I'm lucky it's just the bottom of my leg. But if the nurse can't fix it, then I'll have to go to St Mungo's." Dread filled Bokuto, not being reassured in the slightest after hearing there was a cure.

Without thinking, Bokuto threw his arms around the pale sixth year, sniffling like a small child. 

He felt a soft hand pat him on the back, a hand that was of course Akaashi's.

"The nurse reckons she'll be able to fix it, though." He heard him mumble. Relief flooded over Bokuto. 

"That old hag better." He sighed, his grip becoming firmer by the second. He didn't know much about Vanishing Sickness, but if it spread, what if Akaashi disappeared completely? He couldn't even imagine life without him. 

Bokuto was yanked, literally, out of his thoughts as a wrinkled old hand grabbed him by the ear and pulled him off. "You brat!" They screamed. It was the nurse, of course. She must've heard Bokuto's little comment about her. "Get out! I will not have you speak of me like that! Out! Go!" 

He struggled, sending Akaashi a pleading gaze. He was surprised when it was returned by the younger male's pained one.

For once, Bokuto disobeyed the nurse. Most likely earning his ears a beating and his behind a kicking.

He tore free, hurrying back over to Akaashi's bed where he planted himself back down on the small wooden stool, staring defiantly at the nurse.

Akaashi needed to be with somebody, and he wasn't going to let him down. There were so many times when he was there to pick him up when he was in one of his dejected moods, or drag his sorry ass out of a mess he had gotten himself into. 

"I'm staying." Bokuto grinned up at the nurse, who looked as if she might explode any minute. 

To his surprise, the nurse simply turned with a grunt and went to tend to the porky Hufflepuff boy at the other end of the Wing. He shot a glance down at Akaashi, who's sorrow expression had changed to that of a more joyful one. He looked like he might even smile for once. 

He could miss Defence Against the Dark Arts for once. It's not like Kuroo couldn't go one lesson with a different partner. 

"Hey. 'Kaashi?" Bokuto asked, tilting his head to the side. Akaashi blinked, "What is it?" 

"You can play quidditch even if your leg is gone, right?" 

Akaashi sighed, though Bokuto could see the amusement in his eyes. Well, he could, couldn't he? There wasn't much legwork involved in being a chaser. 

The dark haired boy shook his head with a chuckle, as if laughing as some untold joke. The atmosphere had changed considerably, as a laugh broke out from Bokuto. In the next moment, both of them were simply laughing. Not laughing at anything in particular, just enjoying each others company. 

They remained there, Bokuto ranting about anything an everything, Akaashi only making small comments when needed. 

A loud bang echoed throughout the room, the two males falling quiet as the leaned forward to peer at the grand wooden doors that had been flung open. Somebody stood there, they were tall, black-haired and panting. 

Kuroo.

"Bro!" Kuroo yelled, waving his arm as he walked over to them. "Bro. I can't believe you ditched me, you left me with Oikawa and his mob of girls! Iwaizumi was completely done with his shit though, and I really feel for him, man. That guy is a pain in the ass."

Bokuto was surprised to hear Akaashi start laughing again, though his laugh was very soft and short lived. More like a chuckle, to be fair. 

Kuroo continued with his rant. "Like, I feel sorry for the guy." He pulled a hand through his hair, holding it to look like Oikawa's. "Iwa-chan so mean!" He began doing impersonations of Oikawa, which although they were off, as Kuroo's voice was deeper than Oikawa's, Bokuto found them hilarious. 

Akaashi however, had gone from a joyful, laughing and relieved state, to his usual disappointed and shaming expression. 

"To be fair, though, he is a pretty good chaser." Bokuto yawned, leaning back on the stool and against Akaashi's bed. "He got some award in second year, remember?" Kuroo nodded glumly, clearly still upset about the amount of girls crowded around Oikawa and not around himself.

"Oikawa-san can be a good guy when his mob of girls aren't around." He heard Akaashi mumble softly. Kuroo's head jerked around to look at the dark haired boy, his usually sly expression changing to one of shock. 

"Akaashi! Don't tell me you're buddy-buddy with Oikawa!" Akaashi shrugged. "Remember last year when both of you two were knocked off your brooms, hit your heads, and ended up in here? It was against the Gryffindors."

Bokuto and Kuroo nodded. He didn't know if Kuroo understood where he was going with this, but Bokuto was already lost. 

"Well, Iwaizumi-san was busy with homework, and Oikawa-san came over to the common room assuming that since neither of you guys were around that I must've been bored, which was not true, might I add." 

Bokuto huffed. "We're the life of the party, Akaashi. Books and crap don't count as not being bored." 

Kuroo hissed at him, punching his shoulder which resulted in a pained hoot from Bokuto, which was further silenced by the old hag of a nurse.  
"As I was saying." His attention was directed back to Akaashi. "Oikawa-san came over to the common room. Did you know he's good at chess? " 

Kuroo and Bokuto simultaneously groaned. "Akaashi, you know I like you man, but chess is boring as fuck." Kuroo crossed his arms, noticeably flinching as the nurse began screeching about his language choice. 

"He also calls me 'Aka-chan', which I find rather strange." Akaashi's dark olive eyes were a sea of confusion. Kuroo let out an outburst, which was going to become a rant very quickly. Not that Bokuto had a problem with that.

"He calls me Ku-chan! It's embarrassing as hell." Bokuto began laughing, but soon quietened at a sudden thought.

"I don't know whether I'm glad or unhappy that he just calls me Bokuto." He stared at the two dark haired males, his expression completely blank.

"I have no idea." Akaashi shrugged. Kuroo was silent, seeming to still be caught up in the 'Ku-chan' thought. 

Bokuto shrugged, grinning. "I hope we don't get any homework. Though, we don't usually get all that much for Defence Against the Dark Arts. It's just potions, which I need your help with by the way Akaashi." The younger boy's shoulder slumped, groaning as he half heartedly agreed to help him.

Bokuto's poor ear and Kuroo's unlucky hair were yanked, pulling them away from the bed. The growling nurse began dragging the two struggling seventh years across the room and towards the large wooden doors. "OUT!" She hissed.

The two wasted no time in making a run for it. 

\----------------

 

Yaku walked silently down the hall, his footsteps echoing softly against the hard floor. He was slightly behind Iwaizumi, who had Oikawa hanging off his arm and many fangirls from various houses mobbing around them.

During Defence Against the Dark Arts, he had been forced to work with Kuroo, as Bokuto had ran off to some unknown place. Kuroo of course ditched him to go looking for his 'Brokuto.'

Too lost in his own thoughts, Yaku failed to take notice of the towering silver haired boy who now stood in front of him. He walked straight into him, and being the smaller of the two, took all impact and fell backwards onto the cold floor. 

Yaku's eyes widened as he stared up at the silver haired tree-like boy in front of him.

Lev.

"Lev! Watch where you're going!" He snapped, ignoring Lev's outstretched hand and picking himself up off the ground. 

The younger boy sheepishly grinned. "Sorry Yaku-san!" He felt his anger ebb away slightly, but was quickly replaced with pure annoyance, after Lev decided to ask him something that Yaku would admit he was more than expecting.

"Can you help me with my homework again? I didn't understand a single thing in class again."

Yaku could feel his eyelid physically twitching, and he would have drawn his hand harshly across the Hufflepuff's cheek in a slap, if he could reach. But he was not going to embarrass himself and his puny height. 

Trying to brush him away in the rush to get to the next class, Yaku simply waved his hand, ducking past Lev. "Sure, sure. Meet me in the common room tonight."

There was no way somebody as simple-minded as Lev would be able to answer a Ravenclaw riddle, therefore Yaku wouldn't have to help him. 

He internally scolded himself for being so impolite, even if it was just a mere thought. He should be helping simpletons, not refusing them. Even if it was somebody like Lev.

He clutched his Muggle Studies and Defence Against the Dark Arts textbooks against his chest, quickly hurrying through the halls whilst shaking his head to clear his thoughts with a loud sigh.

\--

Yaku was unpleasantly surprised to see a familiar tall figure looming over him the second he exited the room. 

"Yaku-san! You have a break now, right? Can you help me?" Yaku inwardly groaned. He couldn't say no to a smiling face like that. 

Nodding reluctantly, he agreed. Lev turned around and became jumping around the hall like the giant idiot he was. Yaku was simply left to watch in embarrassment and shame that he knew somebody this simple-minded and excitable. 

With a loud sigh, Yaku began following the giant teen as he began rushing off towards the Ravenclaw tower, nearly hitting his head on many low hanging lights. 

Panting, the smaller of the two's shoulders slumped as he tried to catch his breath. Mid-way, Lev had called him a slowpoke and grabbed his arm. Then, he began rushing off at a ridiculous speed with Yaku dragged unwillingly along behind him.

Why did Lev look so full of life? Did he never run out of energy? 

The eagle knocker squawked out a riddle at them obnoxiously, it was an easy one. "What came first, the Phoenix or the Flame?" 

Lev of course went completely blank. Having absolute minimum clue. Wasn't it obvious?

"A circle has no beginning." 

The dark door swung open with a loud creak, allowing the two to enter into the depths of the tower that lay beyond. 

The silver haired boy immediately made himself comfortable, as if he had lived in the quiet and reserved common room his whole life. 

"So what subject?" Yaku pulled a wooden chair over to the couch Lev had greedily lay across, denying the other Ravenclaws access to it. His body was so long that he took up the whole thing. 

As Lev opened his far too loud mouth to answer, a pair of Slytherin students came bursting out of the boys dorms. Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

Hanamaki had a red arm protruding from his robes, and was chasing a frightened Matsukawa around the common room. 

"Get the fuck away from me!" Matsukawa screeched, trying to swat him away whenever he came near. Hanamaki laughed in return, "I'm gonna get you!" 

Oikawa soon came thundering down the stairs, waving a fist in the air. "Get him Makki!" 

With a loud sigh, Yaku turned back to Lev. They could still get work done with Slytherins running around the room. Sure they could.

Except every ounce of Lev's minimal attention was directed at Hanamaki and Mastukawa.

With a groan, Yaku raised an arm and punched Lev as hard as he could in the gut. That would certainly make him focus on the task at hand.

Lev shrieked, clutching his stomach. 

Yaku glared up at the taller boy, who's hair was unusually messy. It was usually sleeked down, but tufts stood up from rushing around hallway to hallway. The sound of thundering footsteps fading away, along with yells and laughs becoming softer told him the three had left to go bother somebody elsewhere. Most likely the poor soul that was Iwaizumi. 

"You're an idiot, learn to pay attention. Or I'm going to kick you out and not help you at all." You watches with satisfaction as a look of shock, soon followed by horror, spread over Lev's previously excited face.

The taller of the two quickly assembled his items, handing them shakily to Yaku. "Please teach me." The Keeper gave a quick blink of surprise. This wasn't a side of Lev he had seen before, trembling and pleading. The younger was giving him a look of desperation. 

"Uh.. Sure, that's what we're here for. But pay attention, please." He shifted the chair over closer so that he was sitting across from Lev. 

He opened the poorly conditioned textbook, which had a peculiar stain splashed across the front cover. It didn't look like water, it was too dark. Though it took the colour of deep brown, so there was no way it could be blood or some form of ketchup.

"Lev, why is there a big stain on your textbook?" The Keeper looked up from the book, where his thoughtful gaze had previously settled. 

The Hufflepuff sheepishly glanced away, his pale cheeks tinted ever so slightly red. "I... May have used it as a coaster for a frappuccino, then knocked it over without realising." The taller boy winced, and Yaku watched with amusement and slight confusion as the silver haired Hufflepufff instinctively flinched back.

He was probably expecting some kind of hit, whack, punch, slap or kick. Though Yaku decided on being considerate (not that he wasn't anyway) and sparing him. Just this once.

\----------------

Hinata stared around the empty, silent stone halls. Not a single sign showed there may be another presence looming around. The halls lay inhabited, except for himself.

He was lost.

Class had started roughly fifteen minutes ago, and he was supposed to be in the dungeons doing potions. But he didn't have a single clue where he was. Each hallway only seemed to lead to another series of empty, dark hallways. It was pointless. 

With a loud, stressed sigh, Hinata leaned against one of the stone walls. Somebody would come find him. 

As if on cue, footsteps began to echo, coming nearer and nearer. Panic stabbed at Hinata's chest unexpectedly. It was probably a teacher, thinking he was skipping class. He didn't want trouble so early in the year. It was inevitable, he would fail a few classes, get a few detentions, and make mortal teacher enemies. But surely not so early on.

Though the voice echoing nearer by the second didn't seem like that of a teacher. Not a serious one, if so. 

"Hey hey hey!" It yelled, just as the owner of the loud voice came into view. He was tall, muscular and broad shouldered with stunning hair. Hinata couldn't help but gape up at him. 

The green tie and symbol on his robes indicated he was a Slytherin, although his appearance and immediate personality didn't play the part.

"Hey hey hey!" The Slytherin bellowed, "You're new, right? Skipping in your first week?" Hinata threw his arms up, shaking his head in unison. That wasn't true at all, and he didn't want a reputation. "N-No-" 

As he tried to deny the accusation, a powerful arm was slung around his shoulder. "I'll teach you all the secret passageways. Hanging around here will get you caught!" And in the next moment he was being dragged along, his small pale arm being tugged at by the Slytherin's toned and muscular one. 

It's not that Hinata didn't enjoy moving around at incredibly fast paces. Just usually, he was the one doing all the dragging. 

"W-Wait! I have to get to the dungeons!" He exclaimed, trying to pull his small arm away from the Slytherin's, who immediately pouted after releasing him from the firm grasp.

"Dungeons? Boring. Why there? Professor Ukai teaches there, you'll get caught, little dude." The owl resembling guy must've assumed he was indeed trying to ditch class, when really, all he wanted was to actually get there. At this rate, he'd be a 6th year before he found it. 

"I want to see Professor Ukai! I'm lost, and I can't find my way around this damn place. I've got potions." He sighed dramatically, just for the effect. Hinata had always wanted to do that.

The boy's face fell even more, if possible. 

"Can you.. Uh, help me? Please?" Hinata winced slightly, hoping the Slytherin wouldn't ditch him. 

And then, much to Hinata's surprise, his face lifted a loud cheer escaped the older student. "Of course I can, I'm the almighty Bokuto!" Bokuto, that was his name. 

Before he could process another thought, Hinata was clutching his textbooks to stop them from falling at Bokuto dragged him through the empty hallways again. 

After countless flights of stairs and lonely, dark hallways, the entrance to Ukai's potion room stood in front of him. Hinata turned to thank the older student, but a rough hand grabbed his shoulder and dragged him inside before he had the chance. 

"Where have you been?!" The gruff voice shouted. It was Professor Ukai. His breath smelt of cigarettes, causing Hinata to scrunch up his nose. Without waiting for him to answer, Ukai continued dragging him ta cross the now silent potions class, all watching him with a curious gaze. 

The hand on the back of his robes released him. Directly in front of a scowling, raven haired boy. The one from the train, dinner, and in the dorms. He must have anger issues, because the only thing Hinata regularly heard from him was the word 'dumbass.' 

"You're Kageyama's partner. Don't ditch again." Ukai turned around, stomping back over the his desk. The chatter in the classroom resumed, leaving the ginger and the raven to stare at eachother. 

"Don't blow anything up, dumbass."

Hinata felt anger slowly consume him. Who was he to call him a dumbass? Hinata was plenty smart. Kageyama barely knew him. 

"I'm not a dumbass! You're a dumbass!" Hinata huffed, crossing his arms defiantly at the taller boy. Kageyama glared at him, tensing up. "You'll mess it all up, just let me do it." 

Hinata froze, staring out him for a second. How rude could you be? Hinata was absolutely fine at potions. He'd only failed the class twice at his old school. 

As he opened his mouth to protest, Hinata stopped as a dark aura became more ominous behind him. He slowly turned, staring up at a furious Professor Ukai. "You two! Work together or I'm giving you both a detention every Friday night until you graduate!" 

From what he could tell, Ukai could get very mad very quickly. But he never seemed to stick to his words, luckily. According to Nishinoya, him and the charms teacher, Takeda, were 'totally gay but they just have to realise it.' Which was exactly what Tanaka had said about Nishinoya and Asahi. 

Grudgingly, the two sat back down by their cauldron with a silent nod. Much to their shared relief, Ukai went off to harass some other students. 

Hinata's frustrated gaze slowly swept back to Kageyama, who had an almost identical expression. 

A thought hit him. While they were arguing, Hinata had failed to realise he didn't actually know what they were supposed to be making. 

"Uh... Kageyama?" The taller boy scoffed, as if he were too good for Hinata's question.

"What, dumbass?" He would have to get used to this treatment, seeing as they had almost every class together. 

"What are we supposed to be.. Y'know, doing?" He winced at how stupid he must sound. Kageyama would hate him. 

To his surprise, Kageyama went completely blank. They sat like that, staring in silence for nearly a full minute. Hinata found himself staring into Kageyama's confused, dark eyes. He could only see himself reflecting in his pupils. 

"I... Don't know. I wasn't listening when Ukai explained." 

Hinata flopped backwards in his seat. For somebody so stuck up and rude, Kageyama was a complete idiot. He had been informed that Kageyama was known by some as the 'King of the Quidditch Pitch.' So he assumed that the taller, grumpy raven head must be pretty good. 

"Well, uh.." Hinata placed a hand to his chin, thinking. "Maybe we could just copy what everyone else is doing, and hope for the best?" 

Hinata winced at his own, stupid plan. But maybe Kageyama wouldn't be negative and just go with it.

To his delight, the taller boy shrugged, indicating that he was okay with it. 

They peered across at the nearest group, who were pouring a yellow liquid into their cauldron. Hinata grabbed the nearest vial of liquid, chucking it into their cauldron. Only a moment later, when it was bubbling and spewing, did he realise that maybe spying on other groups was not the best idea.

A white foam began to rise from the metal cauldron, overflowing in a matter of seconds. 

Underneath the foam, the liquid was bubbling and fizzling, bright droplets spewing in all directions. As the fizzing, bubbling mixture erupted through the foam, Hinata dived behind Kageyama on pure instinct. The chaser seemed to have a similar idea to Hinata, and moved just as the ginger went to dive. The two collided, knocking themselves to the ground in a yelling, flailing mess of limbs.

As the class fell silent, only shouts of 'dumbass Hinata!' And 'It's your fault, not mine!' Echoed throughout the room. They both froze, feeling the aura around them darken. Slowly, the two raised their gazes to stare at a furious Professor Ukai. 

Hinata glanced at Kageyama, biting his lip in terror. The taller boy had his sharp eyes fixed on the teacher looming over them.

"Shit." Hinata heard Kageyama whisper.

"Detention! Both of you! Tonight! Now clean up this mess!" Ukai snapped, before turning sharply on his heels and stalking back to his desk. 

Hinata and Kageyama didn't agree on much, but one thing was for sure. They were both screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haaaah sob

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any grammatical mistakes, or spelling errors. Please don't hesitate to inform me. Autocorrect isn't exactly my best friend x3


End file.
